Not Only in Movies
by Fluffed-Kitten
Summary: When Valentines chocolates go wrong and Yuki and Tohru switch bodies, how can they continue to carry on their daily lives as normal? Will Kyo find out?
1. Witchcraft

Not Only in Movies

Prologue

Witchcraft

"Wow, thank you very much!"

"You like them?"

"They're perfect!"

Tohru Honda's words were sincere; this was the first time Saki Hanajima had actually managed to hand out chocolate on Valentine's day that was bought with her own money (and possibly some of her brother's, but he didn't know it), as opposed to digging what was thrown out of Yuki's locker from the garbage.

Hana smiled and nodded. She was glad that she could finally do something for her friend that she knew Tohru appreciated. Actually, she had made the chocolates, and she was also quite proud of the outcome. She had tried one herself, and she had to say, they were delicious.

'Although', she had found herself thinking the other day, 'chocolates like this are so... plain and boring. Like Tohru's life with the Sohma's. Well, Tohru's life in general. Wake up, go to school, go to work, sleep. She actually probably deserved a break from the work, and just from the boredom in general.

Although Hana had never attempted this before, she knew that the electrical waves she could use to BLEEEEEP people with could also be used, in general, to manipulate objects. Had she attempted this before? No. Was it proper to use your best friend as a guinea pig? No. Was she probably going to do it anyways? Yes.

Yes, I realize this isn't much, just a prologue to my little story. Thank you for reading!


	2. Watch That Chocolate

Not Only in Movies

Chapter 1

Watch that Chocolate

"We're home!" Announced Yuki for himself and Tohru, as they slid off their shoes at the front door.

"Where's Kyon-Kyon?" asked Shigure, after the two others walked into the living room and sat down with their bags.

"Oh, he said he needed to wait for something or someone after school. I wasn't really paying that much attention, but I'm suprised he said anything at all," Yuki unzipped his back pack and started taking out the carefully wrapped bags of chocolate which had beeen in his locker. He was sure there were more, but Hana and Uo-chan had already raided the garbage.

Tohru took her lone chocolate box out. Although she wasn't a boy, it was nice for friends to thank eachother on this occasion every year, too. Hana had given her some home baked chocolates, and Uo-chan... well, Uo owed her for about five years now, and she was sure that one day, she would give Tohru something.

"Sohma-kun, Shigure, would you like some of my chocolate?"

Shigure barely looked up from the newspaper he was reading before mumbling, "No, I have to keep up with my diet,". From his tone of voice, both Tohru and Yuki found it difficult to tell if he was joking or not.

"Miss Honda, I would be delighted to have a piece of your chocolate," Yuki stated bluntly. He would have declined the offer, but after living with Tohru for over a year, he had given up on attempting to decline any of her offers if she was intent. On the rare occasion that he actually did succeed in making her give up, he always felt guilty for the rest of the night.

Tohru gave him a smile. She was so happy whenever she could share anything with someone else. She opened the box of chocolates (Hana was nice enough to consider presentation along with the actual taste of the chocolates) and gazed at all the different chocolates. They looked professionally done, all of them different shapes. Some were flowers, some were animals (she giggled at the one which resembled Kyo's cat head), and other's were… just strange. Was that a skull? Nevermind. She decided that Yuki was deservant of a delicious looking rose shaped one. He took it and smiled, and as he bit into it, Tohru had already popped a sun shaped one into her own mouth, and was attempting to savour the flavour.

She knew something was wrong even before she had finished her first chocolate. Yuki was on the ground writhing, gasping for air. Tohru was sure he must have been choking, but after a few moments his body went limp, and his breathing slowed. Shigure seized the chance to pick him up and quickly bring him back to his room. She heard him yell from the bedroom, "Call Hatori!"

Although she had never called Hatori (or anyone really, for that matter), she knew where the phone was. After a quick shuffle of the papers next to it, she found the emergency number for Hatori. She was still a bit nervous about talking to him, especially one on one, but being Tohru, she always put the needs of others ahead of her own. She dialed the number with shaking hands (which she will later learn was number two on speed dial), and after the first ring, someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hatori! It's Tohru Honda!"

"…Hello."

"Something terrible has happened to Yuki! I think he had another one of his attacks!"

"Very well. Where are you?"

"At Shigure's place. Please hur-"

….Beep…Beep….Beep…

He had hung up on her. She could only hope that he was actually taking her seriously. But why wouldn't he? She never joked around with him…

She rushed to Yuki's room. Shigure was on the other side of the room, looking for something in a drawer in the wardrobe, presumably medicine. Yuki himself wasn't really showing many signs of life, but he was breathing, however shallowly, and he had an almost steady pulse. Slowly, Tohru padded across the room and knelt down beside Yuki's bed. Had she done this to him? Had it been a fluke? She was on the brink of tears, fearing for her friend's life. Out of desperation, she gripped his hand and squeezed… and that's when it all went black.

So, how do you like it so far? I was trying to think of a way to lift this story off the ground, but alas, all ideas escaped me. Please review and tell me what you think so far! Thank you!


	3. Waking up can be a Pain

Not Only in Movies

Chapter 2

Waking Up can be a Pain

Tohru woke up the next morning, and the first thing she noticed was the intense throbbing pain in her head. Well, actually, that was the second thing she noticed, the very first thing that had come to mind was how much her bladder should probably be emptied. It took her a few moments before she gathered herself together. It was rare that she woke up after not remembering going to sleep.

She slowly cracked open her eyes, peeking out through the tiny slits her eyelids had formed. Normally this was done just to make sure the world was still intact before she would hit the 'snooze' button on the alarm and fall asleep for another ten minutes, but this time, thee world didn't seem to be as she would have expected. She did a double take, then bolted to a sitting position. This wasn't her room!

She wiped her eyes and looked around her. It was… different. Not in an unpleasant way. The walls still had the gentle yellow – beige colours that the walls in her room would have had. Although, if this were her own room, it would be more bare, not with a nicely polished wardrobe against one wall and a desk pushed against another. To show just how out of it she was, it took her a few more seconds to realize who's room she was in. "Sohma-kun!" she exclaimed, although she found she barely had the energy to talk. Not only that, but didn't her voice seem a little… different?

She sat there in bed for the next few moments, contemplating life, before Shigure walked in. "Oh, Yun-kun!" he cooed in his annoying sing-songy way. "You've woken up! And after all this time, you've been out for over twelve hours! Of course, Hatori said…"

Tohru had zoned out after the first phrase out of Shigure's mouth. Yun-kun? As in, Yuki? What was Shigure talking about?

" …and then something about plenty of liquids, I'm not sure, I was busy attempting to warm up stew, which didn't quite turn out as planned… "

Tohru looked down at the clothes she was wearing. Coincidentally, they seemed to be the exact clothes that Yuki had been wearing yesterday. As in, yesterday when he was suddenly sick. As in, yesterday when Tohru had seen him laid out in this very bed…

Her mind started jumping around. There was a possible conclusion for all this insanity, but was it possible? Sure, these were the kind of things that happened in movies and cartoons, but surely not real life! Is it physically possible for someone to have exchanged a body with someone else?

" … and then he was all, 'Shigure, you're an idiot', and I was all, 'Well, Hatori… "

Tohru was making a mad attempt to stay calm. Her brain was on overdrive, and she was scared it might spontaneously combust. She took several minutes of not really hearing Shigure's mindless babbling to calm herself down. She had assessed the situation: She was in Yuki's body, and Shigure was under the impression that she _was_ Yuki.

Would Shigure believe her if she attempted to tell him what happened? Probably not, but it was worth a shot.

Would it be good if Kyo found about this little mishap? No chance in hell.

Was her bladder about to burst? Yes, almost definitely.

Is she was in Yuki's body, then who's body was Yuki…

Realization dawned over her face. In a matter of two seconds, the covers and sheets had been ripped back from the bed and Tohru had swung her legs over the side, so quickly, actually, that her feet nearly missed Shigure.

" … and then – hey! Watch where you're feet are!" Shigure said, realizing how close he had just come to being kicked in the crotch.

"Sohma-kun…" Tohru uttered, once again very aware of the dramatic change in voice. "Where is Soh- " She caught herself right in time before she had repeated the mistake, which had already left Shigure with a confused look on his face. "I mean, where is Miss Honda?" She caught herself again – she could barely remember Yuki actually using her name, Tohru, unless they were in very intimate circumstances.

"She went off to bed shortly after you had your attack yesterday. She didn't seem all that cheery, and she sort of trudged off to bed as though she were a zombie," Shigure replied. He was smiling again, so Tohru knew that he wasn't upset with her.

Tohru weighed her options. She felt very lucky that today was a Saturday, and that if Yuki was in her body, he could possibly still be sleeping, or have gotten up and still be in pajamas. Yuki was a decent enough boy that he wouldn't exploit one of his best friend's bodies, would he? Would he?

So… back to her options. She could make an attempt to tell Shigure who she really was. The atmosphere wasn't really on her side. Her new body had just undergone a major attack, and she had been asleep for longer than she ever had been before. She was also groggy and had already slurred the two futile attempts at speaking she had made. Shigure would think she was suffering from amnesia. On the plus side, Shigure knowing about this could make things… easier on her in this state. She didn't know why, but she felt it would be comforting to not have to completely keep it secret from everyone else.

She looked up with (what she hoped was) a meaningful look on her face. "Shigure…?" she asked, although the older boy was already looking down at her.

"Yes?" His voice was already calming her down.

"Shigure, I'm… not Sohma-kun," Oh, there. Now if _that_ couldn't convince him…

"Huh?" He looked confused, but intrigued all the same.

"I don't know how it happened, but… I'm Tohru. Tohru Honda."

"Oh, really?" Tohru didn't really know what to make of his expression. She knew that there was definitely a chance that he just thought Yuki was in on some practical joke with herself. Or was he in thought, thinking about how this could have happened? Had this happened before? Did Shigure know what caused it?

"Alright." Shigure finally stated at last. "I think I'll believe you, since I'm such a nice guy. But to back up your claims, do you know anything that would be just between Tohru and me?" he asked, starting to grin.

Tohru had to think hard. If Shigure was asking her, then surely he did remember something that she should too. Then, she caught on. " …The time after the culture festival, when I told you, Sohma-kun and Kyo-kun that I was going to a friend's house… I was really paying a visit to Hatori and Momijii and the Sohma estate… and you ended up finding me there.".

"True enough," Shigure smiled sincerely, as did Tohru. She was really glad that someone could actually be with her during this time of confusion. "She felt her whole body and mind relax a little bit more.

After a minute of sitting there in silence with Shigure, the boy broke the silence by pondering Yuki's whereabouts' out loud. It was true. Yuki probably _was_ stuck in Toro's body by this point in time. But first, there was a matter to be attended to. Unfortunately, Yuki had a different body type than Tohru had spent the first sixteen years of her life in, and after slowly standing up from the bed, she promptly smashed face first into the floor with her first attempted step.

"Oh, sorry, you probably didn't realize," Shigure snapped out of a train of thought (which somehow had involved what he would be doing right at this moment if he was in Tohru's body) and bent down to grab Tohru's arm. He pulled her back up. "Yuki has a very slender body, and he stands at least five inches above your normal height. And, there are the obvious changes too, such as less cleavage and more- well, more down there." Tohru had the distinct feeling that even Shigure might have blushed from the last statement, although there was no way to be certain, as she had already turned the other way. Shigure's hand was still tightly closed around her wrist, and Tohru had decided that it was best to stay still for a minute and collect herself.

"So… off to find Yuki, then?" Shigure asked. Tohru stayed put.

"Yes… right after I get myself off to a bathroom."

Well… what do you think? This is my first real chapter of this story. I know it's kind of off to a rocky start, but I promise, it will improve. One of the things I find toughest about writing stories is a good way to begin and introduce the characters and setting… please bare with me as try to sort myself out :D

Thank you for reading… please review! If you have any questions, comments and/or suggestions, all would be greatly appreciated! Thank you very much!


End file.
